


La habitación 151

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Butterflies, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Birthday Luna Lovegood, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Entra en la habitación 151 como cada mañana. La ve acostada en la cama, como todos los días. Corre la cortina para que entre el sol.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander





	La habitación 151

**Author's Note:**

> «Lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien y del mal».
> 
> —Friedrich Nietzsche

Entra en la habitación 151 como cada mañana. La ve acostada en la cama, como todos los días. Corre la cortina para que entre el sol. Le ahueca la almohada y la acomoda un poco mejor. Le da un beso en la frente, le coloca un mechón de su platino cabello detrás de la oreja y le acaricia el rostro con el pulgar.

Saca su varita de la túnica y hace aparecer unos cuantos girasoles alrededor de ella. Es su flor favorita, así que cuando despierte los verá y sonreirá. Y cuando eso ocurra, cientos de mariposas blancas revolotearán por la habitación, celebrando que sus plateados ojo al fin se abrieron.

Eso si se despierta.

Lleva haciendo lo mismo durante cinco años. Cinco años donde no hay día en que no piense que él debería haberse caído en ese hueco en busca de aquel nuevo ejemplar de doxy verde durante su viaje por Dinamarca. Jamás se perdonará haberla mandado por la zona que él debía explorar para descansar unos pocos minutos.

Ha traído un libro. Esta vez es _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. Se lo leía su abuela Tina cuando era niño y ahora quiere que ella lo escuche. Porque sabe que puede escuchar su voz. Y ese libro le recuerda mucho a ella. Tan curiosa, tan inteligente, tan alegre.

Alberga una ínfima esperanza de que algún día dé resultado todo lo que hace por ella. Cada día va a visitarla, con lágrimas reprimidas, y le dedica todo el tiempo que aquel hospital danés le permite.

Hoy le leerá todo el día; mañana le cantará sus canciones favoritas acompañada con su guitarra; y la semana que viene improvisará unos versos, mientras baila para ella.

También habla con ella y le cuenta cómo se conocieron, para que ella no lo olvide al despertar. Le recuerda su primer encuentro cuando aún eran alumnos de Hogwarts; le narra cómo ella le pidió salir a él tras su viaje a Malta; le relata el día que ambos decidieron casarse de improviso, con su padre como único testigo, dos años más tarde.

Intenta no llorar delante de ella cuando le habla, porque sabe que eso a ella le pone triste. Sueña cada noche con el momento en el que ella recupere la consciencia y regresar a casa para poder cumplir sus sueños. Y formar una familia, como tenían planeado. Se la imagina rodeada de niños, todos iguales a ella, con su misma sonrisa mágica y su mirada llena de luz.

Sonríe. Porque esos sueños son lo poco que nadie le puede quitar.

Respira hondo. Se sienta en la silla que hay junto a la cama, coge el libro y lo abre por el primer capítulo. Se aclara la garganta y comienza a leer, poniendo voces a cada personaje, porque sabe que eso le encanta a ella.

Hace una breve pausa para descansar y tomar un poco de agua. Y entonces sucede. Junto a la cabecera de la cama hay una mariposa blanca revoloteando.  
  
---


End file.
